lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tonygameman/Capcom Character Ideas
I made this blog post due to request from Rachel Berenson in SEGA Character Ideas. If I miss someone (character), request it to me and I make him/her. Mega Man *Target (Mega Buster) *Hacking *Technology *Regeneration (turns into X, Volnutt, EXE and Geo Stelar when dead; similar to The Doctor) *Robot Master Weapon Switch **Super Strength (Super Arm) ***Super Strength Handles **Boomerang (Rolling Cutter) ***Vine Cut **Electricity (Thunder Beam) **Silver LEGO Blowup (Crash Bomber) **Laser Deflection (Leaf Shield) **Laser (Gemini Laser) **Water Spray (Water Wave) **Sonar Smash (Noise Crush) Zero *Acrobatics *Sword Switches (Z-Saber) *Vine Cut *Laser (Z-Buster) *Super Strength *Hacking *Technology *Regeneration (changes into Bass and other counterparts when dead; similar to The Doctor) Dr. Wily *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Drone (Metool) *Fix-It *Laser *Stealth (Alien hologram from Mega Man 2) Roll *Acrobatics *Mini Access *Hacking *Technology *Hazard Cleaner *Water Spray (Water Bucket) *Pole Vault (Broom) *Target (Roll Buster) *Drone (Tango) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Exploding Bouquet) Tron Bonne *Hacking *Technology *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Tracking *Relic Detection *Drone Bad Box Art Megaman *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Acrobatics *Target *Laser (Mega Buster) *Electricity Ryu (Street Fighter) *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Target (Hadoken) **Silver LEGO Blowup (All variations) **Laser (Shakunetsu) **Electricity (Denjin) *Spinjitzu (Tatsumaki Senpukyaku) *Character Change (Ken Masters) Chun-Li *Acrobatics *Super Strength *Laser Deflection *Target (Kikoken) *Spinjitzu (Spinning Bird Kick) *Character Change (Guile) M.Bison *Acrobatics *Super Strength *Target *Flight *Character Change **Balrog ***Super Strength Handles ***Vega ****Vine Cut ****Stealth ***Sagat ****Laser Blanka *Wall Climb *Acrobatics *Super Jump *Super Speed *Super Strength *Electricity Dante (Devil May Cry) *Acrobatics *Super Speed *Invulnerability (Devil Trigger) **Flight (Air Raid) *Weapon Switch **Rebellion ***Vine Cut ***Sword Switches ***Laser Deflection **Ebony and Ivory ***Target **Cerberus ***Grapple ***Rope Swing ***Freeze Breath **Beowulf ***Super Strength ****Super Strength Handles **Nevan ***Electricity ***Sonar Smash **Kalina Ann ***Silver LEGO Blowup **Artemis ***Laser Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Acrobatics *Super Speed *Invulnerability (Devil Trigger) *Target (Summoned Swords) *Weapon Switch **Yamato ***Vine Cut ***Sword Switches ***Laser Deflection **Beowulf ***Super Strength ****Super Strength Handles Trish (Devil May Cry) *Acrobatics *Super Speed *Electricity *Flight (Air Raid) *Weapon Switch **Sword of Sparda ***Vine Cut ***Sword Switches ***Laser Deflection **Luce & Ombra ***Target Amaterasu (Okami) *Digging *Tracking *Sonar Smash (howling) *Mini Access *Weapon/Power Switch **Laser Deflection (Divine Retribution) **Sword Switches (Tsumugari) **Target (Devout Beads) **Silver LEGO Blowup (Cherry Bomb) **Grapple (Greensprout: Vine) **Electricity (Thunderbolt) **Laser (Inferno) **Water Spray (Waterspout) **Plant Growth (Greensprout: Bloom) **Freeze Breath (Blizzard) Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) If Arthur has only 1 heart, his armor breaks; showing his underwear. If he dies, he turns into a skeleton before breaking into pieces like his death animation in the games. *Acrobatics *Target (Lance/Dagger/Crossbow) *Pole Vault (through Target) *Boomerang (Axe/Discus/Scythe) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Torch) *Sword Switches (Sword) *Laser Deflection (Shield) *Laser (Goddess' Bracelet) *Flight (Dragon Shield) *Electricity (Thunder Magic) *Relic Detection (Seek Magic) *Invulnerability (Golden Armor) Strider Hiryu *Acrobatics *Stealth *Sword Switches (Cypher) *Vine Cut *Laser Deflection *Wall Climb *Drone (Formation robot animals) Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Acrobatics *Flight *Glide *Stealth *Grapple *Rope Swings *Target (Soul Fist) *Laser (Soul Eraser) *Spinjitzu (Shell Kick) *Character Change (Lillith) Felicia *Acrobatics *Stealth *Super Speed *Super Jump *Sonar Smash *Drone (cat) Demitri *Hazard Protection *Stealth (turns into a woman; references his infamous Midnight Bliss move) *Flight *Target (Fireball) *Vine Cut (cape blades) *Drone (Bat) *Heart Regeneration Hsien-Ko *Target (Dark Arms Cannon) *Grapple (her chain on her move Whirlwind Dance) *Rope Swings *Acrobatics *Super Strength *Relic Detection *Illumination (her eyes glowing) *Drone (her sister Mei-Ling) B.B. Hood *Acrobatics *Target (Uzi gun) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Explosive Apple) *Stealth *Vine Cut (Dagger) *Super Strength (Basket) *Drone (puppy) Donovan *Acrobatics *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Super Strength *Laser *Freeze Breath *Electricity *Water Spray *Character Change (Anita) **Mini Access **Magic **Magical Shield Anakaris *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Target *Grapple *Rope Swings *Stealth *Big Transformation Lord Raptor *Acrobatics *Sonar Smash *Grapple *Electricity *Super Strength *Heart Regeneration Huitzil *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Hacking *Technology *Drill *Big Transformation Pyron *Hazard Protection *Laser *Acrobatics *Target *Flight *Illumination Q-Bee *Flight *Drone (bee) *Acrobatics *Target *Relic Detection *Super Strength *Glide Jedah *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Hazard Protection *Flight *Target *Sword Switches *Laser Deflection *Invulnerability Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) *Digging *Tracking *Sonar Smash *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Relic Detection Bishamon (Darkstalkers) *Acrobatics *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Laser Deflection *Stealth *Relic Detection Victor von Gerdenheim (Darkstalkers) *Electricity *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Super Jump *Acrobatics *Big Transformation Rikuo (Darkstalkers) *Underwater Swimming *Water Spray *Plant Growth *Hazard Cleaner *Atlantis (ability from Aquaman) *Drone (Frog) Mike Haggar (Final Fight) *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Big Transformation *Character Change **Cody ***Target (Rock Throw) ***Vine Cut (Knife) **Guy ***Spinjitzu (Bushin Senpu-kyaku) Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) *Intelligence *Tracking *Sonar Smash (Objection!) *Sword Switches (Seven-branched sword from Bridge to the Turnabout) *Electricity (Von Karma's taser from Turnabout Goodbyes) Frank West/Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) *Fix-It *Intelligence *Target (Real Mega Buster) *Tracking (Camera) *Super Strength (Hammer) *Stealth (Servbot Head) *Vine Cut (Chainsaw) *Sword Switches (Paddlesaw) *Illumination (Flashlight) Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Target (Pistol) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Rocket Launcher) *Heart Regeneration (Life-Up Herb) *Drone (Zombie) *Vine Cut (Knife) *Character Change ("Feral" Jill Valentine) **Hacking **Technology **Super Jump **Electricity **Relic Detection Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Laser Deflection *Target (Gun Fire) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade) *Electricity (Stun Rod) *Pole Vault Rebecca Chambers (Resident Evil) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Target *Intelligence *Laser Deflection *Drone *Silver LEGO Blowup *Character Change **Claire Redfield **Carlos Oliveira **Josh Stone **Sheva Alomar Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Super Speed (Jaguar Dash) *Heart Regeneration *Hacking *Technology *Target (Samurai-Edge Handgun) *Drone (Seeker) *X-Ray Vision (uses his glasses) *Invulnerability (turns into Uroboros for a short period of time) Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Invulnerability *Silver LEGO Blowup (FIM-92 Stinger missile launcher) *Target *Grapple (Tentacle) *Rope Swings Gene (God Hand) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Sword Switches (Katana) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Rocket Launcher) *Target (Item Throw) Regina (Dino Crisis) *Acrobatics *Target (Glock 34 Pistol) *Laser (Flamethrower) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Chain Mine) *Vine Cut (Machete) *Big Transformation (turns into a dinosaur) Zack & Wiki *Intelligence *Drone (Wiki) *Sword Switches *Glide (Umbrella) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Frog Bomb) *Vine Cut (Centi-saw) *Drill (Moldrill) Monster Hunter *Target (Bowgun) *Vine Cut (Switch Axe) *Sword Switches (Great Sword) *Super Strength (Hammer) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Barrel Bomb L) *Character Change (Felyne) Edward Falcon (Power Stone) *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Target (Surge Fist) *Red Whirlwind Transform **Laser Deflection **Silver LEGO Blowup (Missile) Viewtiful Joe *Acrobatics *Super Speed *Super Strength *Boomerang (Voomerang) *Laser (Desperado) *Character Change (Sexy Silvia) **Silver LEGO Blowup (Shockin' Pink) Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) *Acrobatics *Grapple (Bionic Arm) *Rope Swing *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Hacking *Technology *Target (Handgun) *Stealth Captain Commando *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Laser (Captain Fire) *Character Change (other members of Commando Squad) **Mack the Knife ***Spinjitzu ***Vine Cut (Knife) **Ginzu ***Stealth (Smoke Bomb) ***Sword Switches **Baby Head ***Hacking ***Technology ***Silver LEGO Blowup (Missile) Son Son *Acrobatics *Pole Vault *Wall Climb *Drill (Fuusetsuzan) *Target (Shienbu) *Sword Switches (Staff) *Big Transformation (Enou) **Laser **Super Strength Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Target (Guts Bullet) *Invulnerability (Burning Batsu) Leo (Red Earth) *Tracking *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Sword Switches *Character Change **Kenji ***Stealth ***Target (Shuriken) **Tessa ***Magic ***Freeze Breath (Glace Cannon) ***Electricity (Electron Cannon) **Mai-Ling ***Super Speed ***Laser Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Silver LEGO Blowup (Energy Blast) *Super Jump *Rage Meter (turns into his Mantra form) **Invulnerability Hayato (Star Gladiator) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Laser *Super Strength *Laser Deflection *Heart Regeneration Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Silver LEGO Blowup *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Spinjitzu Unknown Soldier (Forgotten Worlds) *Acrobatics *Super Jump *Hacking *Technology *Target (Rifle) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Megacrush Bomb) *Laser (Satellite Module) *Laser Deflection *Heart Regeneration (Health Kit) Lou (Three Wonders) *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Mini Access *Wall Climb *Target (Pistol) *Character Change (Siva) **Vine Cut (Knife) Winged Soldier (Legendary Wings) *Flight *Glide *Acrobatics *Target (Gun) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb) Category:Blog posts